Dream
DREAM - 14-sto letni smok nocy zamieszkujący na księżycu.nie wiem czemu... a może mu sie tam podoba? Postać o zdolnościach tworzenia snów i spełniania marzeń. WYGLĄD łuski : Całe ciało jest szare, jednak niektóre części takie jak ogon, pióra, nogi czy grzbiet są blado-niebieskie. Jego łuski są tak małe, że stawiają wrażenie gładkiej grubej skóry. skrzydła : Jego skrzydła są takie bardziej "ptakowate" a nie "nietoperzowate". Są ogromnej wielkości i o dużej sile. Ich większe pióra mają niebieskie odcienie a mniejsze są ciemno-szare. oczy : Są czarne z niebieską źrenicą. Używa ich do magii, czarowania i widzenia w ciemnościach. ogon : Ma ponad 15 metrów długości - czyli jest trzy razy dłuższy od samego smoka. jest w całości pokryty niebieskimi łuskami i praktycznie cały czas powoli się porusza a podczas lotu kształtuje się w falę. Osobowość right|250px Jest zimny... wredny... podły... chaotyczny... niezrównoważony... Tak nie wiele osób sprawia, że jest szczęśliwy. Jest introwersyjny i aspołeczny czyli bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Wiecznie jest agresywny i gwałtowny na chamstwo innych. Jest zafascynowany chaosem i brakiem wszelkich reguł, zawsze chciał szerszej wolności czynu i słowa. Znany jest ze swojej niezależności i tego, że nie słucha się nikogo. Jest antyspołeczny i wiecznie zbuntowany przeciwko dominujących osób i wszystkiemu, co ma nad nim stałą kontrolę. Ma bardzo dużo wad ale czasami nawet "trudne dziecko" ma swoje zalety. Jego na przykład to duże poczucie altruizmu i czułości względem innych bliskich jego osób. Bardzo lubi uszczęśliwiać i rozweselać innych, a najbardziej lubi się przytulać. Ceni sobie ciszę, spokój i bezwzględny brak gwaru. Bardzo lubi słuchać muzyki w wolnych chwilach, rysować dla wyżalenia, jeść, jeść i jeszcze raz jeść popijając ulubioną herbatą. szczęście w nieszczęściu - niby nic mu nie idzie w brzuch, ale jedzenia w domu brakuje Magia Dream jest obrońcą snów i marzeń. Walczy z koszmarami i bezsennością zapewniając spokój nocą w dziecięcych snach.chodzi o "dzieci smoki" - nie o ludzi ;D Pomaga zasnąć innym smokom i układa dla nich kolorowe sny. To on przyczynia się do spełnienia najśmielszych marzeń, jednak robi to bardzo bardzo rzadko. Nie jest w stanie usypiać wszystkich i jednocześnie czarować każdą zachciankę smoków. Robi to raz na jakiś czas najlepiej podczas burzy, zostawia smoki nieuśpione i spełnia marzenie. Codzienność Urodził się i wychował na ziemi, jednak przeznaczenie wygnało go na księżyc. W bardzo młodym wieku musiał opuścić rodzinne strony i iść wraz z innymi smokami utrzymywać równowagę wszechświata. Jego praca polega na pilnowaniu, aby młode smoki miały ładne sny a tym bardziej dorosłym smokom pomaga spełniać marzenia. W ciągu dnia zajmuje się sobą, najczęściej jedząc. Lubi czytać Scjence fiction, pić ulubioną herbatkę w filiżance i zajadać herbatniki. Większość wolnego czasu spędza na zaspokojeniu swojego głodu i na wylegiwaniu się. center|600px Cytaty : -"Dlaczego tak jem? Eh... ja jem, jem... i jem te herbatniczki. Fajnie nie? Ale wiesz bo ja już mam w tym wprawę - jak tak sobie pojem to lepiej mi się myśli." : -"Jak to nie ma herbatników??? Jak jest herbata to i h e r b a t n i k i mają być!" : -"A co mnie to obchodzi, że chciałeś mieć sen o traktorze Tomie? Masz tu sen o Barbie i idź spać!" : -"Ej no! To nie wąż ogrodowy - to mój ogon!!!" : -"Dzisiejsza młodzież mnie przeraża... ŻADNEGO TRAKTORA TOMA! Od dziś tylko Barbie i magiczne baletki." : -"Nie no bo się fochne. Albo herbatniczki albo FOCH z przytupem!"on lubi herbatniki - jakby ktoś nie wiedział :"D Przypisy do artykułu right|200px Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły Kategoria:Samce